Mobile terminals (such as mobile phones, tablet computers and the like) based on various platforms (such as an Android platform, an IOS platform, a Symbian platform, a Windows Phone system, a Sailfish OS system, an Ubuntu Touch system or any other mobile operating systems and the like) are widely used. These mobile terminals generally display pages in a full-screen manner, that is, an opened application is displayed on the whole screen, and the window of the application spreads out on the full screen. The window of the latest opened application covers the window of the application opened previously, and spreads out on the full screen of the mobile terminal. A user may see the window of the application opened previously after closing the window of the latest opened application.